To screen sufficient numbers of patients with a wide variety of cancers to determine if serum of AP-V to ascertain of variations in the levels of serum AP-V reflect changes in cancer load following surgery, radiotherapy or chemotherapy. To test the effect of improvement on the discriminating power of the AP-V assay.